deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Notatruename/Nota's Absolutely Atrocious Season 5 Review
Lack Pant vs Buttman The Pros *"Who knew getting high could turn you into a superhero?" *"Do you have any children?" "No..." "Good, because I would have to kill them to" *"The Goddamn Batman!" *This scene will never not be entertaining *Fight was good, though nothing amazing *BP just standing there just casaully shrugging off Batarangs *OK finisher *Good end pun The Cons *Changing the Death Battle theme. Its not like it's bad or anything, but it's just not the same *The episode as a whole felt like a normal episode. and not like a season premiere *"Lets put this peak human fighter with good armor against a superhuman with nigh-indestructible armor and claws that casually tear metal to shreds. Sounds balanced" *A zoo was an... odd choice of arena Summary I mean... I can't really say much on this episode. It's just kind of alright. Most of my problems with stem from it not really feeling like a season premiere. I don't really have any strong opinions on this episode. Score: 7/10 Thicc Magic Lady vs Why the hell did we need a third pony The Pros *Teen Titans got a representative *"Watches Gossip Girl Religously" *Grandma Laser *Magical Tramp Stamp *"When did it become DBZ with baby girl horse toys?" *Raven sprite was'' EXTRA THICC'' *Somehow, someway, they actually made a TTG reference funny... *Titans of Magic *As much as I dislike the hand-drawn portions 95% of the time, the Soul Self in this fight is part of that 5% that I do like The Cons *This fight isn't Raven vs Phoenix Also screw you, Raven actually has a decent chance of winning *A third pony got priority over (See last season's review, because a) I need to plug it somehow, and b) I used this joke already in that) *...Though with that being said, why would Raven in this context fight a pony, despite loving them so much? *Cruddy finisher (Though the reason why it was made like that is fair enough) *While I agree with the fight, I didn't agree with the reasoning of "Both of them could one-shot the other, so we're not going to mention any of those one-shot methods, so instead, here are their stats that have nothing to do with those one-shotting options" Summary Aside from wasting an arguably better match, why do a good number of people on this wiki dislike this fight? The analysis is pretty good overall with some good jokes and explanations, the fight was great, and the verdict reasonable. It was just a solid episode throughout, and most problems are minor and don't really take away from my enjoyment of this episode. Score: 8/10 Anime Meme Man vs The Other Anime Meme Man The Pros *This applies to many fights this season, but this episode finally happened after such a long time *A JJBA character got a fight *"Not that kind of cleavage!" *Hakuna Mutashen *I am legally mandated by the Supreme Court of Memes to love any "Omae wa mou shinderiu" *Bizzare Stars *Old Man Joseph *I will never tire of watching Ken getting punched into the pyramid *I am also legally mandated by Article 93, Subsection 7, Clause 4 of the Book of Awesome Shit to love any "ATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATAT vs ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA" interaction in any medium that it appears in *Omae wa mou Shinderu as the finisher The Cons *This also applies to many fights this season, but this episode took so goddamn long to come out *Remeber how I said 1 episode review, 40 lines, and 362 words ago that I like 5% of handrawn elements? All of the handrawn stuff in this fight is part of that other 95%. Summary One of my favorite 2D episodes this season, and it was my favorite up until a certain later episode. As someone who only knew JJBA as "To be continued's" origin and FotNS as "Omae wa mou Shinderiu's" origin, it was a nice way to get me into knowing both series a bit more. Throw in some good ol' memes, a great fight with a reaasonable outcome, and you get one great episode. Score: 9/10 Crunch Bamboozle vs Shpeeroo the Durgon The Pros The Cons SorAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH vs A Hole in the Ground The Pros *Having the balls to even begin to attempt to understand KH's story *"Growing up with FF characters who don't judge Sora's fashion choices" *This *"MY CABBAGES" *"NO NOT THAT PIT" *Floor Ice Cream *Great VA's *Nick is suprisingly really good as Goofy *That one closeup of Sora get yeeted by the upperdash arm The Cons *Took way to damn long for this episode to be realeased *This is not a lightning dodge. He literally walked away from a clearly telegraphed attack *Treating beating the Space Kraken like an amazing feat, even though it's the definition of a throwaway boss fight *Boulder Feats *Unlocking Heaven was a cruddy soundtrack *Really boring fight *Oh god, there was some bad dialogue *Three sacred Treasures where under utilized *Uninspired finisher *While it's an accurate loss, my boy Pit died and thats very gay *As someone who has 101% completion of KI:U, I believe I am able to say this with some legitamacy when I say: Pit got downplayed. Hard. Like, really hard. Summary Did you know, this used to be my number 1 most wanted fight? I changed it over to Zer0 vs Genji sometime in S3, because HOLY SHIT this took forever to happen, and honestly, I think that may be the biggest problem with this fight. It felt more like the crew wanted to get it out of the way rather than an actually want to work on it, since I remeber Ben saying he wasn't actually sure why people wanted this. But beyond that, this episode just wasn't that good. Analysis had some good jokes, but wasn't all that interesting to listen to overall. The fight was just was just boring to watch, it didn't really try anything new most of the dialogue was annoying, and Pit got hit with the nerf hammer super hard for the results. Here's why: "Pit can only deal 0.8 tons of force!" So are we just going to leave out how Pit has beaten Phosphora, who can cleave floating islands in half in the middle of a fight without really trying? "Sora can move twice as fast as Pit by dodging lightning!" First off, running away from =/=dodging, second, Pit has dodged lightning legit. "Hades can only deal 30 tons of damage" Literally the first clash of the final battle has the two doing this to more or less an entire mountain range, which last I checked is a bit more than 30 tons This season has some really good episodes, but this one stands out for being probably the worst this season. Score: 4/10 Not Chris Redfield vs A guy who's covered wars, you know The Pros *Trash Panda town *It's a nice detail that Boomstick is so well versed in pretty much every gun ever made *"No combat training, aside from a 3 day combat journalist crash course" *"Time to binge Netflix till I trip balls" is a phrase I relate to on a spiritual level *The fight is basically Jill vs Lara, but a full episode. Thats not a bad thing *Resident Rising *Decent Close ups overall *Both VA's were pretty good *"F*ck you" - Love Frank *Ice Puns *Top Tier music choice for the Next Time segment The Cons * Acknowledging RE6 and DR4 exist *Early Season 5's obsession with boulder feats continues *"Franks a natural with firearms" as we're shown a clip of him missing a target 10 feet away with no cover *Both ending quotes kinda sucked *Leon 1 handing a shotgun felt odd *Ice Puns *Had a perfect opportunity for the finisher to be someone getting eaten by zombies, and they blew it (I'm absolutely hilarious) *While I agree with the episode overall, I don't get the reasoning of "Leon fought some large zombies, therefore he's ready to predict what a guy who can make discount Mjolnir out of a car battery and a hammer can do lmao" *Also, the exo suits felt downplayed Summary 0:17 - 0:20 Score: 7.5/10 Bargaining Man vs The guy who roasts everyone in Injustice 2 I realized after writing the title that the font makes 2's look like Z's and makes it look like Injustice and DBZ made a crossover game and I can't get that thought out of my head The Pros The Cons Wii U vs Jim The Pros *Tekken FINALLY got a fight *Platinum-Tier Preview Puns *"Now I gotta have two kids I gotta care about" *"Nice job stupid, there goes the only lead you had" *One hell of an awesome fight *Spring Maidens Vault as an arena was kinda cool... *Street Fighters losing streak ended... The Cons *Rap Music for the fight. I really do not like Rap music. *Come to think of it, most of the music this episode was kinda crud *Fatality was a bit unimaginative *...Which also sucks, because it reminded me of RWBY Vol. 5, and I really, REALLY do not like RWBY Vol. 5 *...due to a completely incorrect verdict (More in summary). Summary I can summarize this entire episode with a meme. Awesome. What, I have to give a reason as to why I disagree? Ugh, fine. Now, I'm no expert on either franchise, but from what I know, the the reason it's wrong goes like this: Jin has basically every stat advantage, Ryu doesn't scale all that well to Akuma, and the forest leveling feat was never used for. Also, Death Battle, what do you mean Jin can't scale to Gun Jack? We can't scale to Jin to his verse's cannon fodder because '''top tier Street Fighter's can do the same? I'm calling some bullshit. So... yeah, otherwise great episode loses alot of points in my mind for a poor verdict Score: 7/10 More similar to a Ronin Jack vs Afro not really a Samurai Look, I don't know both shows at all, I can't make good jokes names for them. Sue me. The Pros The Cons Venom with Darth Maul's color scheme vs Scary Anime Lady The Pros The Cons Robot who wants Faces vs IT'S A GUNDAAAAAAAM The Pros *'''ALMOST EVERYTHING The Cons *Was "DIE!" seriously the best quote you could get for Amuro *Optimus' VA could've been better *One hell of a stomp Summary The best episode this season as of September 27, 2018, and any other opinions are to be treated as heresy. Score: 10/10 Should've fought Kenshi vs Dollar Store Batman The Pros *YOU GOT KNOCKED THE F*CK OUT MAN *"So he fired him. And then promptly forgot this little revelation." *"I'll figure out our secret one day, Wingdings" *"You can't be a superhero unless you've lost your parents" *"Like if you had a truckload of screaming skunks" *Devil of the Night *Good Choreography *Actors were both good *"What are you?" "Better" *Pretty Good overall for the first live action fight The Cons *Not Kenshi vs Daredevil Even though Kenshi stomps, but whatever *"F*ck Batman" *Nightwings asscheeks being named is something I never needed to know *Like Daredevil would ever reveal he's blind *Arguably the worst fatality in DB history. Like, I'm not even convinced Daredevil is dead *Which sucks even more since the original planned fatality (Having a car fall on DD) sounded way better *Lex, what are your thoughts on this episode's verdict? Lex: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=McAeQiLmEYU Summary While it ain't Kenshi vs Daredevil, this was a great foray into live action overall. Had a good analysis section, a well made fight scene, and some good music. Actors were solid as well, and I would definitely like to see more from Collab-ing with Ismahawk in the future. Somethings mssing though, what is it... Oh, yeah. The Verdict was trash. For my reasoning on the disagree, I'm just going to slightly reword my reasoning from the Disagree thread because I'm lazy as hell time constraints: Even forgetting the fact that Daredevil is part of the Microsecond club, he has Sound Dampeners in his helmet that can at the very least help resist Nightwings sonic attacks, and Daredevil is no stranger to fighting without his radar sense. Score: 7.5/10 Maleo vs Sandwich The Pros The Cons Dulltron vs Ligma The Pros *Not Ultron vs Brainiac The Cons Category:Blog posts